


To the New Year

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Dangerous Eyes of Dangerous Men [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Rooster Teeth Crime Syndicate, happy new/nearly new year to everyone!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: In with the old and out with the new





	

**Author's Note:**

> Its New Years Eve! Hope you guys are happy and safe both now and in the new year!
> 
> I love you all so much.
> 
> Enjoy<3

Griffon and Geoff were out on the balcony of the penthouse,looking over the city.

 

It was New Years Eve,and the city was alight,but in a good way-parties echoed even to their ears high in the hills,mixing with the sounds of their own.

 

Behind them,the members of the Rooster Teeth Syndicate had come together,enjoying themselves and taking a night off from crime.

 

“There you two are”Jack joins them almost out of nowhere,but they both know she had pushed her way through the group to them, “Beautiful,isn't it?”

 

“It never gets old”Griffon said as she looked out, “No matter the civilization or period,the night before the new chapter of humanity begins never gets old”

 

“What's your favorite New Year's celebration you recall?”Jack asked,Geoff smiling as Griffon looked up.

 

“Victorian London,1843”she said with a smile, “It was majestic”

 

The demon laughed softly at that before adding, “But nothing was so beautiful as the ones I've spent it here with you guys.”

 

Jack laughed as well,revealing she was slightly tipsy in the process but still coherent.

 

“So,another year had come and gone”the demon woman said,looking up at the sky again, “And we’re still here”

 

Geoff smiled at that and took her hand,then Griffon’s.

 

"Onwards to the new year?"Jack asked,smiling broadly. Geoff looked at her,then upwards as well.

 

"10!" The countdown started behind them

 

He was here with two of the best things to ever happen to him,and with the people he called family.

 

"5!"

 

_ He was the the King of Los Santos. _

 

_ He was here,so was his family,his Princes,Princesses and his Queens. _

 

"1!"

He smiled at the thought before tightening his grip on both of them as the fireworks started.

 

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

 

“Yeah” he smiled as behind him,other Rooster Teeth members began both cheering and firing off their own rockets.

 

“Onwards”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and thank you so much for such a fun and memorable time here on the Archieve. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's been nice and supportive through my writing,especially Cabby,you are so amazing!Thank you for supporting me through writing :D
> 
> Don't ever let shit get you all down!You're all majestic as hell unicorns!Pretty as can be!
> 
> Lol,with that cheesiness out of the way-Here's to another year! *\\(^o^)/*
> 
> (**Dangerous Hands will return some time in the next week or so stay tuned!)


End file.
